Give Me
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Berikan tubuhmu, pikiranmu, dan cintamu. Dan aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah di berikan takdir padamu. Biarkan dirimu mengecap rasa hangat dan cinta, Zero.


**Give me**

 **Happy Reading**

Mungkin bagimu merasakan sebuah cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Namun tidak untuknya, pemuda itu yang telah kehilangan seluruh hasratnya. Yang telah kehilangan seluruh keluarga yang di cintainya. Baginya mempercayai sesuatu bukan hal mudah setelah seluruh hidupnya terenggut paksa.

Takdir seolah tidak puas dengan hanya mengambil seluruh anggota keluarganya di depannya, seolah takdir masih ingin terus membuatnya semakin menderita. Seolah takdir terus ingin membuatnya merasakan neraka dunia. Kenapa dia harus menjadi sosok yang telah mengambil seluruh dirinya. Dan lebih buruk lagi, menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih mengerikan dan menjijikkan dari pada orang yang telah menghancurkannya.

Ia ingin mengutuk, tapi pada siapakah? Pada dirinya yang menjadi makhluk yang sangat ingin dia lenyapkan? Pada nasib yang terus membuatnya menderita? Pada dunia yang telah membuangnya? Pada apa? Pada siapa? Untuk apa?

Ingin rasanya dia bersembunyi di ujung dunia, tanpa bisa di temukan, tak lagi memikirkan segalanya, tapi ironisnya adalah dunia tak pernah memiliki ujung. Bahkan kenyataanpun tak pernah mendukungnya.

Bahkan malam inipun dia tak bisa lolos dari derita, rasa terbakar kembali menguasai kerongkongannya. Namun hatinya tetap sedingin es yang tak pernah mencair. Dia berharap, seandainya saja panas di kerongkongannya mau berbagi pada hatinya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak sedang ingin memikirkan hal sekonyol itu ketika lehernya seperti dipaksa untuk meminum segelas lahar panas.

Di bawah sinar purnama yang indah, dia meringkuk. Tangannya yang seputih porselen mencekik lehernya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak meredakan rasa yang menyiksa dirinya. Rambutnya yang putih terpapar indah di bawah cahaya bulan dari sela-sela jendela. Matanya yang mempesona terus berganti warna antara teduh penuh rasa sedih dan bara yang buas.

Dia ingin darah.

Dia ingin darah.

Dia ingin darah.

Namun dia tak ingin sepenuhnya berubah menjadi makhluk yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Disisi lain dia ingin menghentikan seluruh rasa sakit ini. Seseorang tolong selamatkan dia. Tolong. Dia terus menjerit dalam diam. Ingin menangis. Namun di tahannya. Seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Itu adalah wejangan dari ayahnya yang tetap dia ingin bahkan sampai dia telah tumbuh sedewasa ini, tapi semua ini membuatnya ingin menyerah.

"Bukankah akan sangat mudah untukmu jika kau datang saja padaku dan meminta segelas darahku, Kiryuu."

Nafasnya tercekat. Bukan hanya karena rasa haus yang menyiksanya, tapi juga suara dalam yang baru saja berkata juga yang menyebut nama marganya. Kiryuu Zero.

Matanya bergulir, menatap pada satu tamu yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Menatap rambut coklatnya, rahangnya yang keras, matanya yang tajam. Mulutnya terbuka. Ingin menyebut namanya dengan bengis seperti biasa, tapi dia menutupnya lagi. Kemudian beringsut menjauh. Namun punggungnya telah menyetuh dinding.

Tangannya dengan cekatan mencoba mengambil Bloody Rose di atas nakas, namun lelaki di depannya selalu lebih cepat darinya. Dan selalu lebih kuat, dia tahu itu. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia akan mengakuinya.

"Tidak," katanya rendah. Si rambut coklat mendekatkan wajah padanya. Membisikkan satu kalimat yang membuatnya semakin geram. "Jadi kenapa kau tidak datang padaku saja, hn?"

"Kuran," Zero mendesis, namun dengan segera hampir tersedak. Ketika tangan Kuran Kaname mencengkram dagunya. "Siapa yang akan?!"

"Jangan keras kepala!" desaknya serius. Zero tidak pernah merasa Kaname akan merasa khawatir pada keadaannya, dia hanya memerlukannya untuk rencana gilanya. Dan Zero tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kaname menjadikannya salah satu pion yang akan dia korbankan. "Minum!"

Titahnya begitu rendah, hampir-hampir menggeram. Zero mencengkram lehernya lebih kuat. Tidak bisa. Dia membuang mukanya paksa, berharap itu akan membuat Kaname sadar akan penolakan kerasnya. Namun sebuah ekspentasi takkan menjadi realita. Kuran Kaname bukannya menjauh malah mendorongnya pada tempat tidur. Mencengkram tangannya yang mencekik leher. Menjauhkannya. Dan kemudian menaiki dirinya. Untuk membuat wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

Hidung Zero menangkap bau darah yang semakin menggugah keinginannya dari balik kulit Kaname yang pucat. Dia ingin menutup hidungnya, dia ingin menutup mulutnya yang dengan seenaknya menunjukkan taringnya. Dia ingin melakukannya tapi tangannya tak bisa bergerak. Kekuatan Kaname tak main-main.

"Lepaskan Kuran!" geramnya mencoba menyembunyikan taringnya yang mulai menonjol.

Dan hal itu hanya mendapat balasan berupa senyum mengejek Kuran Kaname. Dia benar-benar ingin menonjoknya kalau dia bisa lepas dari cengkraman Kaname. Kedua tangan Kaname bergerak, menyeret pergelangan tangannya ke atas. Di atas kepalanya. Zero memberontak, tapi dia tak bisa berteriak. Tidak ada yang boleh menemukannya dalam kondisi demikian. Meski itu Yuuki ataupun Kepala sekolah sekaligus ayah angkatnya sekalipun.

"Kuran!"

Zero mendesis frustasi, tapi Kaname seolah menulikan telinganya. Dia mencengkram kedua tangan Zero dengan satu lengannya. Kemudian satu tangannya yang bebas pergi ke lehernya sendiri. Menggoresnya kecil, namun cukup untuk mengeluarkan setitik darah yang membuat Zero semakin menggila. Seluruh pikirannya telah terisi oleh kebuasan yang selama ini dia tahan. Seolah mendobrak untuk mengambil alih kesadarannya. Matanya menyala-nyala. Dia ingin darah. Dia ingin apa yang disuguhkan di depannya. Tapi dia tidak boleh.

"Terima, Zero." Kaname menurunkan kepalanya. Tepat pada telinga Zero. Menempatkan lehernya pada hidung Zero. Memamerkannya, mempengaruhinya dengan suara. "Terima darah ini, dan kau akan menjadi milikku, Zero."

"Jangan bercanda! Siapa yang akan menjadi milikmu. Aku bukan benda yang bisa seenaknya kau pergunakan, Kuran." Zero ingin terlihat garang. Tapi di situasi ini dia tak memiliki bayak tenaga untuk membuatnya terlihat sangar. Tidak ketika dia terengah-engah, penuh peluh, wajah memerah, dan ditindih seorang lelaki lain dengan kedua tangan yang tak bisa bergerak di atas.

"Kau bukan benda, Zero. Kau adalah Kiryu Zero, orang akan menjadi milikku. Berikan tubuhmu, pikiranmu, dan cintamu. Dan aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah di berikan takdir padamu. Biarkan dirimu mengecap rasa hangat dan cinta, Zero."

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kuat, dia tidak ingin itu. Dia tidak bisa mencintai siapapun, baik Yuuki apalagi Kuran yang notabene adalah vampire dan seorang lelaki. Akan dia ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa dia juga merupakan lelaki tulen. Tapi kesadarannya seolah mulai termakan oleh insting buasnya. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya. Menahan gejolak di hatinya yang terasa nyeri, dia tidak ingin menyerahkan semuanya. Tapi dia tergiur. Pada darah Kaname serta pada apa yang baru saja di tawarkan Kaname.

Dia menutup matanya, mulutnya pelan-pelan terbuka. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kaname. Begitu ragu. Sangat hati-hati. Akankah dia bisa mengecap kebahagiaan yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya? Bisakah dia kembali mencintai seperti seharusnya? Bisakah dia memberikan hatinya pada Kuran Kaname seperti yang dia minta?

Pegangan pada tangannya terlepas perlahan, seolah Kaname baru saja mendeklarasikan kemenangannya. Tapi ya, Kaname telah mencapai tujuannya. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah mencintai seseorang."

Kaname tersenyum ketika merasakan bibir hangat Zero menyentuh lehernya saat dia berbicara, "Akan kupastikan kau segera mencintaiku, Zero. Segera setelah aku menyelesaikan seluruh kekacauan ini."

Zero hampir membiarkan semua kesadarannya menghilang. Membiarkan tangannya mengalung pada leher Kaname. Membiarkan lidahnya mengecap rasa yang tak pernah dia duga bisa seenak ini. Menghapus lahar di kerongkongannya. Mengembalikan pikirannya. Zero semakin ingin membiarkan dunia seperti mimpi buruk yang akan dia lewati jika mimpi datang. Semakin terlena ketika tegukan demi tegukan besar mengalir ke tubuhnya.

Tak menyadari bahwa Kaname Kuran tersenyum senang atas kemenangannya dalam mendapatkan Zero seutuhnya di belakang tubuhnya. Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Zero jatuh ke tangan siapapun meski itu Rido Kuran sekalipun.

…

 **END?**

 **A/N**

 **Don't Blame me**

 **Ini cerita kemana dah akhirnya lol**

 **Gagal paham deh…**

 **Huhh …**

 **Oke**

 **See ya …**


End file.
